


苏眉5

by pinktimeless



Category: TFBOYS (Band), TF家族, all凯 - Fandom, 祺凯
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktimeless/pseuds/pinktimeless





	苏眉5

那天简亓直到回到酒店才发现手机没电了，怪不得路上这么安静。连上充电线几分钟后，微信消息提示像连环炮一样刷出来，硬是连续不断地在屏幕上跳了一分钟。  
简亓揉了揉眉心，点开一条一条看过去，挑最要紧的开始回复。  
之前他为了多停留几天，把很多事情都往后推，今天实在是不能再拖了。说起来也好笑，这么一个大公司，离了他倒好像不能再正常运转。  
简亓匆匆飞回北京以后又回到了以前脚不沾地的工作节奏，中途和剧组的导演通过几次电话，知道王俊凯已经转到私人医院，再好好修养半月就可以下床走动。

王俊凯二十岁的人生里还从来没这么闲过。没有通告要赶，没有剧本要研读，手机也被医生限制了每天的使用时间。  
他现在睁开眼除了吃，就是和马骏聊天，实在聊不动了就躺下睡。也是他前几年贷款的睡眠太多，这段时间居然每天都能睡足十个小时，连黑眼圈和上火发出的痘痘都消下去了。  
马骏感慨说你的精神状态就没这么好过，王俊凯说那是因为没躺尸过这么久的时间。  
马骏说凯哥你真是操劳的命，让你休息还不好么。  
好什么好，王俊凯叹气，我连你脸上几颗痣都数出来了，再无聊下去可能会疯。  
马骏一边和他削苹果一边嘴皮子翻飞，哎那要不我过几天让家里把我儿子给你邮过来吧，会唱会跳会拌嘴，七天无条件退货。  
有你这么当爸爸的么。王俊凯挥挥手往外赶他，快帮我找几本漫画书来看。

 

简亓从机场出来的时候才发现下雨了，南方的雨水又轻又黏，像一层雾裹在他的周身，冷气从衣物纤维的缝隙钻进去，贴到皮肤上。  
走进病房的时候已经是凌晨两点，简亓在床尾站了一会儿，等身体暖和过来才慢慢走近，在床边坐下来。  
距离上一次见到王俊凯已经有两个月，现在看起来胖了一点、白了一点，可能不利于上镜，但肉眼看着比以前更加好看。  
简亓把王俊凯看到一半搭在枕头边的漫画书收走放到床头柜上，把人露在外面的半截手臂塞回去，又理了理额发。  
睡着的时候还是像小孩子一样。  
王俊凯这段时间睡眠质量不错，按理是不会被门廊那里的一点灯光闹醒的，但今天可能是受到了某种感召，迷迷糊糊地就被打断了做到一半的梦。  
睁开眼就看到一个活生生的简亓坐在身边。

王俊凯一时间不知道怎么反应。  
前后加起来他干脆是有小半年没有见到他，只知道睡着的时候那人来过，还吃到了他削的水果，盖了他的外衣，偏偏就是没见到人。  
他有时候想简亓或许就是故意的，要这样折磨他，要他在思念的浪潮里溺弊。

“你……怎么有空过来？”  
“来看看你。” 简亓轻柔地说，好像怕惊动一个梦境，“还疼不疼？医生说你恢复得不错。”  
“不疼了。” 王俊凯觉得橘黄色的背光下简亓看起来都不那么真实，恍恍惚惚地继续说，“可是我快无聊死了简亓。有新的本子让我看看也好啊。”  
“我故意的。问询都被我推迟了。” 简亓说，“你难得可以好好休息。”  
这可真不像娱乐圈第一王牌经纪人说出来的话，王俊凯想。  
“简亓。”  
“嗯？”  
王俊凯歪着头皱眉，想了想说：“你为什么这么久电话也不打一个？难道你忙到三分钟的时间也没有了吗。”  
“有的。” 简亓用手背蹭了蹭王俊凯的脸，眼睛里带着笑意，“但是万一我一听到你的声音就特别想见你怎么办。那些堆着的事情我走不开。”  
王俊凯闭了闭眼睛，发现简亓要是想说好听的话那全世界的情种都不是他的对手，可见曾经的那些若即若离都不是错觉。他轻飘飘的一句话一个眼神，像一张网罩下来，自己从心智到情绪都溃不成军。

王俊凯看着他不说话，眼角还染着粉红，自己都不知道看起来有多可怜。  
简亓以为他还在生气，叹了口气，摸摸他的头发说：“以后不会这样了。好不好？”  
“简亓，” 王俊凯眼珠不错地盯着他，“你喜欢我吗？”  
他还是把这句话问出来了。  
简亓俯下身亲了下他的额头：“怎么会不喜欢。”  
王俊凯本来想推开他，但是这个距离简亓离他太近，领口里熟悉的味道一下子钻进他身体的每一个细胞里。整个人不由控制地变软，渴望再和那个人靠得近一些。  
等王俊凯反应过来，他已经微微张开嘴，接纳了简亓的吻。  
简亓的亲吻细密又绵长，将温柔蛊一口一口喂给王俊凯，吻得他脆弱不堪，吻得他理智全无。

“不要。” 王俊凯用手推了推简亓，“不要在医院亲我。”  
“乖。” 简亓离开他的嘴唇，用鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，“不闹你了，好好休息。”  
王俊凯才反应过来，有点委屈地问：“你什么时候走？”  
“马上。”  
还不如不来呢，王俊凯叹了口气。  
“等我来接你回家。” 简亓坐起来，最后摸摸他的脸，“好不好？”

 

 

王俊凯没想到简亓说的来接他，就真的是一个人开车来到机场。  
不过也有好处，简亓的车子不是每一辆粉丝都认识，相较于王俊凯常用来上下班的那辆白色路虎，这一辆不容易被跟。  
坐在他的后座，闻着淡淡的车载熏香，这个场景和味道是王俊凯的舒适区，车子还没出机场高速人就歪在坐垫上睡着了。

简亓把车停到房子下面的车库里，拉开后车门叫王俊凯。小孩已经裹着他开车前扔在后座上的外套睡了一路，口鼻埋在领子那里，只露一双眼睛在外面，睫毛末端轻轻搭在衣服上。  
简亓把他叫醒，笑着说：“小狗在闻什么呢。”  
“好闻。” 王俊凯不理他，还是抱着那件外套走出来，抬头看了眼奇怪地说，“怎么来你家了。”  
“你家小区外面蹲着好几个粉丝，里面大概也有狗仔。” 简亓遥控打开通往一楼的门，“在我这里也是一样的。”  
王俊凯歪着头跟在简亓后面，饶有兴致地打量那人的后脑勺。  
真是变了，王俊凯啧啧，这种理由也能一本正经地编出来。

王俊凯的生物钟一下子没法调过来，过了中午就会困。简亓家的客房还没有收拾出来，王俊凯就套了件简亓的备用睡衣睡在主卧。  
简亓在客厅处理完手头的工作已经是下午四点，去叫王俊凯起来做个饭时间刚好差不多。  
简亓推门进去，房间里的窗帘已经拉开一层，所剩无几的日光淡淡地映出家具的形状。王俊凯躲在被子里半躺在床头，手里有一下没一下地划着手机。  
“醒了还不起来？” 简亓走过去，递给他一杯柠檬水。  
王俊凯喝了一口就把杯子搁到床头柜上，拉了下简亓衬衫袖口：“困。你再陪我躺一会儿。”  
“那我去换个衣服。” 简亓摸摸王俊凯的头，拿来自己的家居服换上，掀开被子躺在旁边。  
王俊凯把枕头移下来放好，躺到上面翻了个身正对着简亓的侧脸。  
今天没有活动也不去公司，简亓的头发难得没有打发胶，刘海松松地垂下来，硬挺的衬衫也换成了棉质睡衣，看起来像是二十出头。  
王俊凯摸着简亓的头发玩，心里想要是永远这个样子就好了，又乖又听话，纯良无比没有心眼，就这样安静地躺着让他摸。

简亓原来已经闭上眼睛打算休息一会儿，硬是被王俊凯折腾地睁了眼，干脆转过身枕在胳膊上看他：“干嘛？”  
“我问你。” 王俊凯倒是临时想起来一件事，“你那天到底和张雨馨说了什么？”  
“都告诉你了。怎么？”  
“那她为什么以为你把我送出去做过肉体交易？”  
简亓笑了，把手伸过来摸摸王俊凯的下巴：“我怎么舍得。”  
王俊凯安静地看着他。  
“那你怎么回答她的？”  
“我说，” 王俊凯回忆了一下，“关你什么事。”  
“嗯。” 简亓凑过去亲了一下王俊凯，退开后看王俊凯突然笑起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我觉得我现在就像点了个大学生的变态。” 王俊凯看着他说。  
他少有说这种话的时候，其实是在冲自己撒娇，简亓笑着顺着他说：“我最近想买一套辅导资料，先生等下小费多给一点行吗？”  
王俊凯笑得眼睛亮亮的：“那看你表现。”  
“嗯。” 简亓笑着凑上来吻住王俊凯。

简亓未必不能自己出道演戏，他陪王俊凯玩得认真，这个吻带着讨好和引诱，从嘴唇到脖子和锁骨，一寸一寸地抚慰过去，简直尽心尽力。  
他翻身来到王俊凯上面的时候，感觉到对方下身戳在自己大腿内侧。简亓手伸进王俊凯的睡衣里在光滑的侧腰处摸了摸，轻而易举地换来一声压抑的呻吟。  
“怎么这么敏感？” 简亓温柔地亲着他问。  
“在你家。” 王俊凯轻轻喘着气，手臂搭在额头上忍受着温水般涌动的快感，“房间里，被子上都是你的味道。”  
乖成这个样子，简亓也觉得小腹一阵热流窜动，他安慰地摸摸王俊凯的脸：“那先去洗澡。”  
“嗯。” 王俊凯被亲得七荤八素，过了一会儿才意识到，睁圆了眼睛问：“你想上我？”  
“不好么，先生？” 简亓笑起来，眼尾拉出温柔的弧度。  
被子掩盖住的地方，修长的指尖按揉着身下人的腰臀，灵巧地除去了裤子。  
王俊凯被简亓这么一亲连个不字都说不出来，他被身体的冲动逼出了眼泪，推着简亓说：“那你……你先放开我。”

王俊凯洗完澡出来的时候，简亓也已经半靠在床头，头发鬓角还有点湿，正在打电话。  
“现在发我邮箱，晚点我再看。嗯。” 简亓空出来的那只手拍了拍身边，示意王俊凯过来。  
王俊凯现在才看到他旁边的床头柜上就放着润滑剂和套子，脸上顿时有点烧。  
简亓居然还不挂电话，王俊凯才没有那么乖，他掀开被子坐到简亓身上，低头去咬简亓的手指。  
这一下应该是有点痛的，但是简亓没有退出去，反而卷起手指玩了玩王俊凯的舌头。  
这个动作简直是生理和心理上的双重刺激，王俊凯腰一软，用手在床上撑了撑才没有直接靠到简亓的身上。  
简亓挂了电话，把王俊凯往身上拉了拉说：“怎么咬人？”  
“咬坏人。” 王俊凯冷哼一声，他早就想算账了，作势掐住简亓的脖子，“你说，为什么先前那样吊着我。”  
“你是心冷又绝情的猫咪。” 简亓放松地躺在枕头上任对方摆弄，“不那样让你记得牢一点，以后说跑就跑了怎么办。”  
“……” 王俊凯没想到从简亓嘴里听到这样的解释，主要是不相信他居然就这样大方地说出来，这么有病的思路！  
“那你现在又为什么……”  
“嗯？” 简亓把手伸进王俊凯的衣服里摸着他的皮肤，“因为我心疼了。”  
“……” 王俊凯吸了口气，“董子健说得没错，你就是个变态。”  
“嗯。” 简亓笑着握住王俊凯的侧腰，然后突然发力和他换了个位置，眼眸深沉地看着身下的人说，“但是以后，在床上别让我听到别的男人的名字。”

这样的体位让王俊凯更清晰地有了要被操弄的感觉。只要是男人就不会全心全意甘于做下面的那个，何况是王俊凯这样其实有点大男子主义的人。  
但王俊凯早就没有余地，他不可能后退半步，他要把简亓也逼到一样的境地。  
简亓涂满润滑剂的手已经开始按揉王俊凯入口周围，王俊凯不知道这个人怎么这样耐心，刚想催他，简亓就没有预兆地伸进一根手指。  
异物侵入感让王俊凯想排斥，除了身体的本能，还有被同性征服的不适。王俊凯一边深呼吸一边自我安慰，只要在心理上占据主动，被上的就不是我。  
简亓的手指一边往里送一边按压着甬道内壁，时轻时重，王俊凯知道这是简亓有意折腾自己。  
他咬着嘴唇忍受越来越明显的快感，身体叫嚣着渴求更多。  
简亓要教会王俊凯在床上服软，摸着下面的人无意识缠上来的大腿，低低地问他：“想要什么？告诉我。”  
“我想……” 王俊凯的敏感点被简亓发现，仅仅三根手指他就已经被捣灭了大半神志，差点遂了简亓的心。  
王俊凯除了接吻的时候，大多睁着眼睛，桃花眼已经迷离得漫上一层水汽，还是目不转睛地盯着简亓，像是怕人跑掉。  
简亓怜爱地低头亲了他一下，终于把手指退出，扶着性器一推到底。  
王俊凯初次品尝这样被完全插入的滋味，明白了别人所谓的“满足”到底是什么意思。快感在刚刚那一瞬就将他的身体劈成了两半，简亓抵在他身体深处的龟头就是连接点。  
“你想什么？” 简亓用手指拨开王俊凯的额发，托起下巴吻住他，下面开始细细密密地动起来。  
真正插入的感觉和先前手指的抽插完全不是一回事，王俊凯本来抓着枕头的手攀到简亓的肩上，把人往自己这里拉，简亓俯下身，听到那人在自己耳边气息不稳地说：“你呢，简亓。你不想要我吗？”  
王俊凯的甬道一阵收缩，差点搅灭简亓的理智。  
这种时候还想着反将一军。简亓眼神晦暗地看着王俊凯，“下面动得这么厉害，哪里学来的？”  
“你不喜欢么？” 简亓退到一半不往深里近，王俊凯亲住他，主动地想用下面去吸。  
这样的举动已经等同于认输，简亓对他一向是百依百顺的。他要，自然就全部给他。  
他把王俊凯的腿往两边压了压，顺着王俊凯舒服的节奏一下一下动起来。

射过一次之后简亓把人抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上，吻着他再次进入。  
毕竟是刚刚出院的人，王俊凯的体力没有以往天天锻炼的时候好，被抵在敏感点上顶了几次就撑不住，简亓不再讨他的吻，让人抵着自己的胸口。  
这个角度王俊凯可以清晰地看到简亓的性器进入和退出自己身体的样子，刚刚经历过高潮的身体没有那么紧，简亓的动作也更加猛烈一些，囊袋拍打的声音被具象化，王俊凯甚至可以看到简亓每一次微微变换的角度。  
他把头埋在简亓的肩窝，闭着眼泄出呻吟。  
感觉灵魂都在被简亓操弄。  
简亓对于叫床没有什么执念，从来没有逼着王俊凯喊出来，是他自己羞于听过于露骨的声音。  
但是刚刚的刺激太大，王俊凯即使闭上眼睛都忍不住越来越放荡的呻吟。  
他抬起头索吻，撞上简亓温柔的眼神。  
在床上简亓的神情没有什么变化，除了额头细密的汗珠出卖性事的激烈，挡住下身仿佛还是那个言笑晏晏、清冷自持的经纪人。  
王俊凯不敢去想象自己现在是什么样，在简亓幽深的眼眸里也找不到答案。  
他这一生死要面子，此刻也只好认栽地想，反正也只有简亓能看到了。

“简亓。” 王俊凯失神地叫他。  
“嗯？”  
“我有的，全部给你了。”

 

The end.


End file.
